More Then You Think You Are
by Camouflaged
Summary: Victoria Curt is Ruthie's newest student. Too bad that's not all there is to it. Victoria is suicidal, but that doesn't stop Ruthie from showing off her amazing riding talents. But when something happens, Ruthie begins to fear for Victoria's life..R&R!
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer- I do not own any of the 7th Heaven characters in this fic. 

A/n: it took me a little while to come up with the plot for the sequel to Ruthie's Star.  I hope all of you who read it enjoy it! I've had some writer's block, so it might be a little slow at first…hopefully not, though. 

Hunter Path Acers. Located in fifteen acres of rolling green hills, lush green grass, and a breathtaking view of the distant mountains. Herds of beautiful horses gathered by a pond in the middle of the rich grass and piles of hay. Birds chirped in the lofts of the trees giving shade near the pond. In the background you could make out the wonderful sound of children's laughter. The massive Colorado sky was a sea of white clouds rolling over the dew-kissed land. All of this magic, this picture perfect display, was owned by Ruthie Camden. She bought the farm when she turned 21, her version of a great start to her life. Her parents supported her fully in her move to Colorado, although they did nag her about visiting them every chance she got. Ruthie hardly had any time, though. She was busy training her horses and taking in students. It was hard at first, dealing with all the new kids and thinking of ways to gain more publicity and get some help. But now things were moving along smoothly, she had a good number of dedicated students, a hard working crew, and much more money in her bank account then she expected. For Ruthie, life was just grand. "Ruthie! You're new lesson is here!" a voice called from behind. Ruthie turned to face Jan, her longtime friend and fellow teacher. Ruthie gasped, "I completely forget about that!" she cried, a sinking feeling forming at the bottom of her stomach. It was her policy that she was never late for a lesson or meeting. She was always prompt, always ready for anything. That was part of the reason why she was a booming success. Jan shook her head, her curly red locks bouncing off her shoulders. "They're waiting for you in your office. They're interested in lessons for their 16 year-old girl." She informed her friend, motioning for her to run along. Ruthie flashed her a quick smile, then dashed down the long dirt path to the main barn. Jan frowned suddenly, her face creased with thought. She had forgotten to mention that the girl was with her mother and father. And for that reason alone, Ruthie could've used a warning.  

*************

ok, not my best beginning, but like I said before, I had writer's block. Please R&R! 


	2. Victoria

Disclaimer- I don't own any of the 7th Heaven characters appearing in this fic. 

  "Hi, you must be Mr. and Mrs. Curt. I'm Ruthie Camden, the owner of this farm." Ruthie greeted enthusiastically, extending her hand. Mr. Curt shook her hand firmly, and then pulled it back right away. The cool faced couple sat stiffly on the over-stuffed couch in the main office. Mr. Curt was a stout man of 40. He had a ruddy complexion, his eyes like black beetles gleaming from under think eyebrows. His hair was slowly graying at the temples, and grew in tuffs at the top of his head. He donned a priceless golden ring on his index finger, and wore a heavy golden chain around his beefy neck. Mrs. Curt, on the other hand, was a frail woman of 37. Her face was pale and drawn. Heavy amounts of blush and eyes shadow were applied to her cheeks and eyes. Her hair was a pure honey gold color, gathered at the nape of her slender neck. Her eyes were a clear blue, and were always darting, watchful. The two people seemed so completely opposite that she would never had guessed they were married. Their crisp, neatly pressed clothes clashed terribly with the decors of the room. 

    At the other end of the couch sat a young girl, whom Ruthie guessed was going to be her new lesson client.  Mr. Curt, decked in a tidy white shirt, starched navy blue pants, and a pair of slacks, was the first to speak. "A pleasure, I'm sure." He replied in a heavy British accent. Ruthie smiled uncertainly. Mr. Curt continued. "We are here to look into riding lessons for our darling daughter." He turned to face the girl at the edge of the couch. Ruthie smiled brightly. "Oh, that's great! I'm always interested in new students." She exclaimed, turning her attention to the girl. The mother jumped in, tearing her attention away from her daughter. "Her name is Victoria. Vicky for short. She's 16 and has ridden once or twice before, at her grandfather's mansion in Connecticut." She explained in an equally heavy accent as her husband. She fixed the hem of her peach skirt, and fingered the dazzling pearl necklace dangling from her neck. "You see, we just moved here from Maine, and a friend of ours recommended this stable to us. Vicky here decided that she wanted something to do over the summer, so…" A harsh, hard voice interjected between Mrs. Curt's words. "I can speak for myself, _mother_, thank you very much." The voice snapped. 

    Mrs. Curt pursed her lips with anger. She turned to face the girl. "Victoria Lynn Curt, you will not speak to me in such a tone!" she scolded sternly, shaking her finger in her face. The girl rolled her eyes, and stood up from the couch. Victoria was rather tall, taking after her mother in her slim figure and slender neck. Her hair, which was pulled back severely in a tight pony tail, was died black with the ends tined red. She was very pale, also like her mother, with high cheek bones, and long, lanky arms and legs. She wore a black tee-shirt, with an imprint of a single skull, and massive, blown out black paints, with gray pinstripes going down. Her right ear was pierced all the way down to her earlobe, starting at the very top of her ear. Her eyes were light green, and were filled with a look of contempt. Eyeliner was placed heavily on both her eyes, as well as black nail polish on her finger nails.  She did not smile, she did not look at all happy to be where she was. Ruthie's eyes widened. "I don't think Miss Camden cares why we're here, or where we came from. I think we should just get the information, and _leave_." She announced, as if it was all so obvious. Mr. Curt stood up sharply, and took hold of Victoria's arm. A look of disbelief crossed his face briefly. "That's enough! You will wait in the car until your mother and I are done meeting with Miss. Camden. If I find out you did more then just sit in the car and wait, there will be severe consequences." He shouted, his already red face turning redder by the minute. Victoria rolled her eyes again, and stalked out of the office, slamming the door shut behind her. 


	3. her past

Disclaimer- I don't own 7th Heaven or any related characters. 

Mrs. Curt turned to face Ruthie, her cheeks tinted red from humiliation. "I am so sorry Miss. Camden. My daughter really didn't mean to be rude…she's going through a phase, I guess." She explained softly, now looking around the office with sudden interest, trying to avoid the subject at hand. Ruthie stood there now, the feeling of uncertainty creeping into the pit of her stomach. "And you would like for Victoria to begin riding lessons….here." Ruthie asked, silently praying that she could get herself out of what was sure to become a wild mess. Mr. Curt nodded. "Yes, that's why we're here. You see, Victoria has…a problem, as I'm sure you can tell. The doctor's say its nothing more then typical teen-age mood swings and the like. But the more Francis and I think about it, the more we believe it has to do with something much more complex then that." He took his wife's hand, and sighed dramatically. Ruthie raised her eyebrows. 

"When she turned 13, she became more moody, less talkative. She would spend countless hours on the computer, and listening to heavy metal music on her headphones. Day by day we would watch her become more and more withdrawn. When we finally approached her about it, she shut us out, not telling us anything, not letting us have a hand in her life. We knew there was nothing we alone could do, so we took her to counseling sessions down at our church. She was doing ok for the most part, being just the slightest bit more open. Things started to get back to normal. She was picking up her grades, cleaning up the messes she had made in her life. We had a content life with our daughter; we were happy enough I guess. Then, trouble really hit us hard when she turned 16. She had met up with a rather strange boy when she transferred schools. His name was Sean, and as soon as he laid eyes on our dear Victoria, he reeled her in for the kill. He showered her with complements, and slowly corrupted her. Soon she was out all night, coming home drunk or high. She mutilated her perfect hair into what it is now, and completely trashed her wardrobe for those ghastly shirts and pants. That was the last straw for Francis and I. Apparently, it was for her as well. We dragged her into heavy counseling and therapy three times a week. But that was not enough." 

  "She was getting worse; anyone who looked at her could see her tortured soul. One night, while my wife and I were out eating our supper, we received a call from the police. Our Victoria had tried to end her life. You can imagine our shock, our utter disbelief. Never had we heard such news. We raced home to see Victoria drenched in blood, her wrists gushing blood, her skin tattered. They took her away in an ambulance, and we could not see her for two days. The police told us that a neighbor had seen her sitting on the roof, slitting her wrists. Our baby girl, slitting her wrists." Mr. Curt paused, taking a shaky breath, his eyes slowly tearing. "The police explained how she was being sent to a treatment center, where she would be cared for. After a while, she came home with us. She was in a state of depression. The doctors there said she would be fine, and handed us some pills to give her every day. They were right on one perspective, I shall give them that. Her depression went away. But she was never the same. She didn't care at all for what she used to. She lost what so-called "friends" she had. But there was one thing that did keep her going. She adored going to her grandfather's mansion to ride. She would go every day when she got the chance. She simply loved it. And slowly, very slowly indeed, she began to get better. She talked to us more; she was so much calmer and collected. But when we made our move out here, she recoiled again. Just like she used to. So that is why we are here. We need horses to get Victoria back. We need _you_ to get Victoria back. That is all we want." 

    Ruthie let out a silent breath, and took a seat in her office chair. She didn't know what to think, let alone what to say. The people sitting in front of her had been through so much, all of it terrifying and bittersweet.  She brushed back a piece of her silky brown hair, and rubbed the back of her neck in thought. It wasn't like they were asking her to baby-sit her. They just wanted some lessons.  The girl must know the basics at least, from what she could tell. And that was always helpful, having a student know the basics. Ruthie looked at the eager, hopeful parents in front of her. She smiled. "I look forward to getting to know Victoria better." She announced, getting up from her seat. The couple grinned at her; their faces practically glowed with joy. Mrs. Curt shook her hand wildly, clearly overjoyed. "Thank you so much! You have no idea what this means to us." She cooed, rushing out of the office. Mr. Curt followed suit after arranging the time and date for the lesson. As soon as the door was shut, and the last of the words said by Mr. Curt faded, Ruthie scratched her head. Surely it couldn't be that hard….could it? 

*********************************

 and thus concludes another terrible chapter. It's writers block, I tell you!!!!!! 


	4. first day of camp

 Disclaimer- I don't own any of the 7th Heaven related characters or the Mercedes car

   Birds chirped gaily in the lofty branches of the sycamore trees planted just outside of the main barn of Hunter Path Acres. The morning was rich and balmy, the sent of lilac and evergreen mixed in with the gentle breeze wafting through the tops of the trees. Inside the barn, horses shifted restlessly in their stalls, waiting for the moment they would be set free into the lush pasture that was just outside their reach from where they stood.  A few barn hands scurried about, sweeping the aisles, and dropping horses their last minute breakfast. Today was the first day of summer camp. And they all knew what that meant. Lots of little kids of varying ages and skills were to be running around their nice clean barn, disrupting the peace. Ruthie suddenly appeared in the door way of the barn, a beleaguered look worn upon her face. "Did someone neglect to mention that Tipper was lame?" she questioned them harshly, her brown eyes flashing. Stephanie, one of the barn hands, glanced up from her work, perplexed. "I didn't even notice that he was walking funny." She told her boss, straightening up. Ruthie studied her for a moment, as if pondering whether or not she was telling the truth. Her eyes moved then to the other hand, Jon, with a look of accusation. "I didn't even go to that barn yet. I just got here less then fifteen minutes ago. Traffic was brutal." He said in a hurry. Ruthie just rolled her eyes. "Do you realize what this means?!" she cried, her voice strained. "Tipper is our only gentle, sweet horse. How do you expect me to put Victoria Curt on a nice, dolce horse, _if we don't have one?" she snapped.  _

  Stephanie shrugged. "Didn't you say she's ridden before? Maybe she doesn't need a quiet horse. Maybe she can handle someone more difficult. Like Ace? He's a bit wild." She suggested. Ruthie had told all of her stable workers about Victoria's arrival, and just what she was like. Their response was just like she thought it would be. They were apprehensive about having her with them for the entire summer. Never the less, Ruthie insisted on having at least one of them around her at all times, so she couldn't try anything funny. Ruthie frowned. "I suppose you're right. She has ridden before at her grandfather's mansion up in Connecticut. But just to be safe, I would have rather put her one a quiet horse." She huffed, pacing back and forth. Jon stepped in. "But we can't. Tipper is the only good horse we have. Benji was shipped out to the retirement home three weeks ago. Looks like you're just going to have to use Ace. He's the only semi sweet horse here." He told her, picking up a broom. Ruthie nodded. She quickly thanked her stable hands, and retreated to her office. Already feeling drained of all energy; she plopped down on her buttery soft office chair, and placed her work boots on the top of the desk. She placed her hands behind her head, and let out a heavy sigh. Her day was already filled with problems, and it was hardly even seven o' clock! With an exaggerated effort, she forced herself to go over the day's routine.  

  The kids would be arriving at nine fifteen. Victoria and her parents would be coming at nine to go over what ever last minute questions they had about her spending every day of the summer at the barn. She would be taking daily lessons with Ruthie, and would also be pitching in around the barn. When all the kids arrive for the camp, Ruthie would do what she always did. Gather them in a circle, and have everyone tell a few things about themselves. She knew that the group of girls coming today where the same age as Victoria. That way Victoria got a chance to meet some girls her age that were in the area. After came the horse assignments, then the rules of the barn (even though most of them belonged to her stable anyway). Then they would all go off to tack up their horses, and be split up into smaller groups run by her, Jen, and Stephanie. After the hour lessons, they would untack and take care of the horses, doing what was necessary to cool them all down. Then they would have lunch, while watching a demonstration about lunging. Following the demonstration, they would again gather up their horses, but this time to do a fun activity such as a trail ride, or barrel racing outside. And thus concludes the day, Ruthie thought to herself, smiling. It was sure to be a success, unless Victoria somehow finds a way to ruin it all. She thought to herself bitterly. But there was no way she was going to let that happen. Many of the girls coming boarded their horses at Hunter Path, and took two lessons a week with one of her instructors. Needless to say, they were big clients of hers that she would hate to see slip away. 

 It was now almost nine, and after sweating out the last two hours, Ruthie was ready to face Victoria the terror once again. The sound of crunching gravel gave away their arrival, and Ruthie braced herself for what was coming next. She walked out to the front of the main barn where she always greeted the campers. Ruthie watched with wide eyes as the sleek black Mercedes pulled up next to her. The car stopped, and out came a chauffeur with a stone-like face and quick jerky movements. Ruthie watched in utter awe as he approached the car door closest to herself, and opened it up. There sat a completely forlorn, angry Victoria. Her face set in a disgruntled smirk, her eyes cold and deep. Her hands were jammed inside her pockets, and her hair was up in a tight pony tail. Ruthie tried to smile and sound pleasant, but she was not successful. "Hi Victoria! Glad you could come! Ready to have some fun today?" she asked, sounding terribly ditzy. Victoria cast a dark look her way before getting out of the car. Not much to Ruthie's surprise, she was donning all black. She wore spiked bracelets and necklaces, with chains and heavy metal rings. Her fingernails were also black, along with the heavy black eye shadow and eyeliner. Ruthie stood there for a moment, just looking at her until she was clearly aware that everyone else was looking at her, waiting for her to talk or move. Ruthie gave a little laugh and a smile, before leading everyone to her office. It was going to be a long day. 


	5. poor Ruthie

Disclaimer- I don't own any of the 7th Heaven related characters. Only the ones that aren't connected to the show. 

 Ruthie showed them into her office, motioning them to take a seat. They did so, and then looked up expectantly at her. Ruthie forced a smile before beginning to talk. "We're all so very excited to have Victoria sped the summer with us, Mr. and Mrs. Curt." She informed them, looking down at her newly polished desk. The Curt's smiled briefly. Ruthie continued. "As you already know, the girls will be arriving shortly. I will show Victoria around in the mean time. Everything will be fine, I can assure you." Ruthie told them, feeling the least bit assured herself. Victoria, who was jammed in between the bodies of her parents, let out a snort. Ruthie turned to face her, trying very hard to remember her manners. "What's so funny?" she asked as politely as she possibly could under the circumstances. Victoria rolled her heavily penciled eyes as if the whole thing was just so obvious.  

  She stood up, and approached Ruthie's desk. "As if you didn't know! This whole thing is a load of shit if you ask me. No one here cares; no one here even wants me to be here! The only reason why this crazy bitch let me come is so that she can expect a nice fat pay check in return!" she spat, her green eyes pulsing with anger. The room was silent as Ruthie and the Curt's sat in shock, no one dared to speak a word. Then, the barrier of silence was shattered ad Mr. Curt rounded on his daughter. "You shall not use such vulgar language! Shameful! Simply shameful! I can not believe that you kiss you're parents with such a dirty mouth! Where did you pick up such words? Sean, I take it? Well enough is enough!" He roared, his already red face turning redder by the minute. Victoria sighed and acted like she had heard nothing. Ruthie gulped. Maybe this wasn't such a good idea.  

  Mrs. Curt stepped in, also flushed from all the excitement. "Perhaps we'd best be going. I know you have many things to do, Miss. Camden." She said, grasping her husband's arm frantically. Ruthie stared at her for a moment before registering just what she had said. Her face fell. "Oh…yes well, I am pretty busy…" she replied uneasily, now watching as Mrs. Curt hurried out of the office, dragging her husband along. Mr. Curt gave her a little wave and shouted his thanks just as the office door closed, leaving Ruthie all alone with Victoria. Ruthie turned slowly, unsure now of what to think. Victoria stood unperturbed in a corner, her eyes still flaming with anger. She crossed her arms, and waited for Ruthie to speak.  

  But Ruthie could find no words. She just stood there; her eyes fixed on the terror which she was almost certain would ruin her whole carrier. Ruthie was now completely mystified at what to do. But that all changed with a drop of a hatch. Victoria sighed loudly. "Are we just going to sit here all day or what? Look lady, I just want to get through this day with as little joy and happiness as possible, ok? So why don't you just take me outside, and introduce me to all the little happy people who have been standing around for the past ten minutes." She snapped, pushing past Ruthie with overwhelming force. Ruthie looked out the window, and was greatly surprised to find that Victoria was right. There were all the campers, walking around the drive way, clearly waiting for Ruthie to show up.  Ruthie let out a little gasp, and dashed after Victoria, who had stalked out of the office with great frustration. 

****************************

Sorry it's so short. I was pretty busy this week, but I felt like I had to write something for you, even if it's short! 


	6. the name game

Disclaimer- I don't own any of the 7th Heaven characters mentioned in this fic.  

  The driveway was swarming campers of various ages and skills. Their shouts of joy and excitement made Ruthie smile in spite of herself. In front of her, Victoria stood stiffly with her arms crossed, her face a mask of disdain feelings. Jen and Stephanie were already rounding the kids up and ushering them over into a circle. They cast highly amused glances at each other when they caught sight of Victoria looking around darkly at a group of chattering girls. "Ok guys! Lets all gather 'round in a circle!" Ruthie called over the shouting. There was a sudden rush of movement and soon all of the eager faces of the children were gazing up at Ruthie with anticipation. Victoria placed herself at the far end of the circle, and shot Ruthie a cold glare before staring down at her feet. 

 Ruthie clapped her hands, and smiled warmly at the campers. "Well! The first day of camp is finally here! There are so many things we have to get done and so many things to learn! Now I know most of you here ride at Hunter Path, and board your horses here too. But there are a few new people here as well. So, we are going to do the traditional name game!" There were a couple of scattered groans about the group as Ruthie announced this, but she seemed to take no notice. Her eyes gleamed with excitement. She had forgotten Victoria was one of the new campers. "Why don't we start with you, Lauren?" she asked, pointing to a tall, platinum blonde girl. 

 Lauren smirked. "My name is Lauren Denn. I board my _pure _champion Arabian gelding here. His full show name is LD Golden Shimmer. Let's see…oh, I love to shop Tiffanies and on Rodeo Drive. And when I turn 16, Daddy said that I could get a Ferrari." She flipped back her perfectly groomed hair in conclusion and smiled. Ruthie cast a look of amusement at Jen, who rolled her eyes. Lauren was one of the biggest show-offs at the stable, and everyone seemed to lover her regardless of her self-centered thoughts. Victoria rolled her eyes in annoyance. If there was one thing she could not stand, it was rich, coarse people. 

  As the group progressed, Victoria became aware of the fact that she was surrounded by many rich and boorish people. In stead of talking about what they liked or hated, they rattled on about their pure bred horses, and their cars. It was like they had no life at all. She just couldn't bring herself to stop laughing inwardly at their obvious lack of personality. When it was finally Victoria's turn to go, Ruthie's eyes widened, and her face began to pale rapidly as she stared at Victoria, who was just sitting there in silence, unaware that all eyes were turned upon her.  When she looked up, her green eyes gleamed deviously.  

  "My name is Victoria Curt. I hate happiness. I hate bright colors. I hate anyone who thinks that just because they have money, they can be complete bitches. I hate my life, I hate the world. If you get in my way, I will hurt you. If you piss me off, I will hurt you. If you get in my way, I will hurt you." She looked around the circle, and was immensely satisfied with the looks of terror she was receiving. But the only person remained smirking. Lauren Denn. Meanwhile, Ruthie was panicking. "Oh my God, oh my God! This can't be happening…" 

*************************************************

a/n: I know I took an really long time to update, but I've been really busy this summer. Hopefully you liked this chapter! 


	7. sorry guys:

Hey Guys. Sorry, but I have to take this story down, either that, or just leave it up until I can continue. I'm just too busy to write. Between working at the stable, doing field hockey, and preparing for horse shows, I'm usually beat when I come home. And I've been having writers block a lot lately, so when I do find the time to write, I can't seem to get any ideas down. Besides, I've been writing really, really crappy. Well, that's it! Until I can continue…

                                          -Camouflaged 


	8. the first lesson, actually, the beginnin...

Disclaimer- I still don't own any of the 7th Heaven Characters. I just own the plot and the characters not related to the show. 

A/N: YAY! I'm back…hopefully this chapter makes you guys happy. I want to thank the reviewer Faith for kinda making me pissed off at myself and pushing myself to get it done! J Ok, on with the chapter!

Ruthie paced back and fourth, a cloud of dirt was slowly rising around her feet as she cursed and muttered under her breath. Victoria was already pushing her buttons, and the summer had just begun. She stole a glance at the girl, risking that she might not like what she saw. But the Goth was merrily sitting there, glaring coldly at the ground. All around her, the other kids were alive with excitement and purpose. But the other just sat there. Like she was praying that she could just melt and disappear from the stable. Disappear from the world. Suddenly, Ruthie felt a pang of remorse for the girl. She turned and walked over the Jen, who was talking to an eager bunch of younger riders who were elated with the very thought of being on top of a horse. 

 "Jen, I think it's time we split up the groups and give out the horses." Ruthie said, motioning to Stephanie to join them. Jen nodded. "I take it I'll be teaching the younger kids?" she asked eyeing the group of little ones. Ruthie nodded and turned to Jen, who gave her an accepting look. "I know, I know. I teach the intermediate group." She sighed, cutting off Ruthie before she could speak. The Ruthie smiled. "I will take the advanced group. Along with Victoria." When she received great looks of relief, Ruthie added, "but that does not mean that I won't be asking you to watch over her every once in a while. Got that?" She asked, looking at both girls sternly. They nodded. "Good. Ok, you guys know what to do. See you later." With that, Ruthie hollered over the surprisingly loud racket coming from the campers. "Ok everybody, it's time to get riding!" the mass of kids let out a thunderous cheer. "Now, I know most of you here can guess what groups you'll be put into, but just to make sure, we'll tell you all now."  She pulled out a rather long piece of paper, and began to rattle off names. Soon, the big group of children that had been sitting in front of her had melted away to only four girls. All of which were in her riding group.   

Ruthie smiled at them slightly. She turned away from them to watch as Jen and Stephanie arranged their kids with their horses and herded them into the cool of the barn. She turned back to face her small but never the less challenging cluster of kids. It consisted of three of the wealthiest children in the town, all of whom were self absorbed brats who, much to Ruthie's dismay, could ride quite well. The fourth, of course, was Victoria. She stood out like a sore thumb between their perfectly groomed hair and expensive hand tailored pants. Ruthie cleared her throat, and pulled out her list of horses. Eight pairs of eyes focused on her. "Ok. This is who's riding who. Suzie Grimes, you'll being riding your horse. Jackie Burns, you'll be riding your horse. Lauren Denn, you'll be riding your horse." She told them needlessly. She turned to Victoria. "And Victoria, you'll be riding Ace. He's the huge black Thoroughbred in the first stall on the right." She explained, pointing over to the massive barn where the horses were located. 

The girls all moved suddenly towards the barn, not wanting to waste anymore time dillydallying. Ruthie watched the three wealthy girls saunter ahead of Victoria, making it obvious that they wanted little or no contact with her what so ever. The other didn't seem to notice. 'She must be used to this kind of behavior' Ruthie thought to herself as she also began to walk towards the barn. She knew that none of the kids at the camp were going to accept her, just because that's they way they were. If someone wasn't like them, or they looked different, they were instantaneously thought of as a class A weirdo and would forever be ignored. But the fact that Victoria  brought if upon herself eased a bit of the sympathy she had felt for the girl moments ago. 'If she wanted to make friends here, she wouldn't have said all those threats to the other kids.' She told herself as she made her way into the barn.  

After a rather rough half hour in which the campers got their horses ready to ride, Ruthie had made the painful discovery that Victoria did indeed know how to ride and take care of a horse. "I don't need your help. Why don't you go help one of those prissy rich girls who can't do anything for themselves?" Was her bitter reply to Ruthie's innocent offer to assist her in taking up. Not only was the Goth correct that she didn't need any help, but almost all of the wealthy girls had needed assistance because they didn't want to dirty their hands. But now that her little group was outside in the vast arena, she was ready to get started. "Right. Spread out and walk your horses out to warm them up!" she began, feeling just a bit revived. The girls nudged their horses, and moved out on to the rail. She could just make out the expression on Victoria's face, and it was one of surprising pleasure. Ruthie had never expected to see such a look on her face. But then again, being on the back of a horse could do many things to a person.  

********************

 A/n: so, what do you think? Was it worth the wait? Review please!!!!! Thanks so much for waiting for me to finish! J J 

                                                        -Camouflaged. 


	9. Victoria's first pov!

Disclaimer- I still don't own any of the 7th Heaven characters. Never have, never will. 

** a/n: **to all of you reading this!!!!!!!! Please note that I'm gonna be on vaycay for over a week! And, if you can't already tell, this chapter is gonna be short b/c I'm supposed to be upstairs packing my bags…hehe. Enjoy! 

 Right away, Ruthie took note of how Victoria visibly seemed to soften. Her face turned from a sour scornful look, to one of tranquility. Her hips rocked back and forth with the four beat rhythm of the horses' walk.  Her hands were soft, and every so often brushed Ace's silky black mane.  Ruthie smiled softly to herself. She turned to face the other three girls. Right away, she noticed that they seemed to be too tense. "Relax your hips!" she called to them, a pang of annoyance shooting off as she caught sight of Lauren rolling her heavily lined eyes.  "If you want to be able to ride well, you must learn to relax. You need to move your hips more to help push the horse along." She added, settling herself down on the mounting block.  

 As the lesson progressed, Ruthie found herself watching Victoria ride Ace more then instructing her. There was something about the way she and the horse worked together that just seemed to draw her eyes to them. This, of course, made Suzie, Lauren, and Jackie rather upset.  They just couldn't understand why their flashy horses weren't getting them their shower of complements they were so used to.  Ruthie told them to move into a trot. As she did so, she kept a critical eye on Lauren's feet. She noticed that she applied no pressure to her horse's stomach. Instead, she moved right to the crop. Ruthie stood up, annoyed. "Lauren! Use your feet, not your crop! That's what your feet and legs are there for!" she shouted, disgusted. Lauren made an unexpected gestured with her hands, and then dropped her crop to the ground. Ruthie ignored her.  

[Victoria's POV] 

  This horse, Ace, is pretty damn good! Probably didn't cost as much as those horses over there, but he could probably whoop their asses if he wanted. This Ruthie woman is an ok teacher.  I like how she keeps picking on the rich girls and making them pissed. That's funny.  I bet when they get home they're gonna go crying to their daddies….I still don't know why my parents sent me here. Like I'm not gonna find a good high here, right? HA! What moron's.  I bet someone could hook me up. As a matter of fact, that's a good idea! Note to self: Call Sean.   
************

A/n: well?? Good? I thought the ending might tip you off a little for later chapters. Just remember to review! And don't forget, I promise when I get back from Arizona I'll update! Thanks! 

                                                     -Camouflaged 


	10. Uh Oh

Disclaimer- I do not own any of the 7th Heaven characters. 

a/n: It took me at least two study hall's to write this chapter! I have field hockey every day after school for two hours, and then I have to come home and do allllll my homework! So I'll try to update when I can. Enjoy!

*******************

 Later that day, Victoria stormed into the main office, her pale face flushed with anger. "Why do I have to be here? Is this punishment for being honest?" she cried icily. Ruthie groaned inwardly. "I think you know why you're here." She sighed, trying her best to keep calm. "Your parents want you to spend time doing what you love. They don't want you going back to what you were doing before." Ruthie explained, brushing back her long brown hair.  It was a little after one o'clock, and the sun's rays were beating down steadily on the little farm with no mercy. After the lessons had been completed and the horses taken care of, the campers were herded inside to eat their lunch before the afternoon demonstration.  

  Victoria had willingly picked a fight with Lauren, but refused to see that it was a bad thing. "I'm aware of that." Victoria spat back venomously. "What I was really saying was that I shouldn't be punished for merely telling someone they're a bitch and to rot in hell. In fact, I should be paid for my opinions! This world needs more people like me to set it straight." She concluded, pacing about the room. Ruthie rolled her eyes, unable to contain her feelings of great dislike at bay. "I quite personally think that you should be much nicer to the others and quit being so mean and self-centered." She said flatly. "And while you are at my camp, you have no choice but to obey my rules. I will not tolerate any of this. Are we clear?"

 Victoria abruptly stopped pacing. Her green eyes flared with anger. "I didn't choose to be here, so why should I be forced to follow your rules?" "Because whether you like it or not, you are here. Therefore you must follow the rules. But I don't want to sit here all day and fight with you about my rules. I want to talk about your riding skills." Ruthie told the Goth crisply. Victoria eyed her suspiciously. Ruthie continued. "You are very talented. I know I've only seen you ride once, but already I can see you have natural abilities." Victoria rolled her eyes, as if unaware of the complement. "I took a few lessons back home. Nothing special. So what?" She replied. "Seeing as you are to stay here the entire summer, I thought you'd might be interested in going to some shows. Most of them are local, but there's one big one that I always take a select few students. It's a huge rated show. When I was 14, I went to this show with my school team. So, do you think you'd be up for it?"  

  Victoria sighed heavily and once again began to pace. "I'll think about it. It's not like I've got anything better to do around here." Came her reply. Ruthie smiled at the girl, but her obvious dislike radiated trough her smile. "Ok then. You can go now." She told her, getting up from her desk chair. Victoria did not move. "I want to use your phone. I need to call my parents so I can tell them what a horrible time I'm having here."  She snapped. Ruthie shrugged. "Go ahead. Just make it quick." With that, she left the room.  Victoria rolled her eyes, and then rushed over to the phone. With one painted black finger, she dialed some numbers. She waited for a moment, then spoke in a hushed tone into the receiver.  "Sean?  It's Vicky."  

 ****************

  A/n: was it worth the wait? Please leave a review! Thanks! 


End file.
